


The dog across the street

by Luetisch



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, dog!AU, they are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luetisch/pseuds/Luetisch
Summary: DogAu! Where Jin has a low key crush on the tall, handsome dog in the house across the streetOrThe dogau! That no one asked for.





	The dog across the street

DogAu! Where Jin has a low key crush on the tall, handsome dog in the house across the street

-

Jin loved being outside.   
He didn't like it before. He hated placing his clean paws on the dirty street but his owner would drag him out of the house every time he had to poop, and yes Jin understood why but he didn't want to go anyways.   
But then he met him and everything changed.  
“Usually the Jungs go the other way, you know Jinnie? They go always to the other park at the end of the city but we always go to the Centre park, you know? The boy that's his owner, did you see him? I think you saw him… It's not that I have a crush on him he's just… to beautiful for his own good I mean did you see him?“ he told him after they walked away. Jin didn't really care about the boy, he cared about the dog.   
When they met Jin was shy, always turning away when the other one was trying to sniff his butt. That was until a deep groan escaped the throat of the dog across him. Jin bowed his head submissively. He just had to. Jin heard that the owner of the other dog talking, and he heard that 'Namjoon doesn't behaves like this usually, I'm sorry. Maybe our dogs just don't like each other like-' Jin didn't think any further. He just passed the two steps beneath them and rubbed his nose against Namjoons kind of asking him, to sniff again to keep going. Namjoon licked across his own nose but because Jin was nudging him gently he licked Jins as well and Jin was a little shocked and he felt an erection growing while the other dog laid his head to the floor and clutched his paws over his face as if he was ashamed.

And that was when Jin fell in love.

He was just so fucking adorable and if his name was really Namjoon (like the tall guy with the orange hair called him) he wanted to know what that name meant. It sounded so good. Jin found himself thinking that it felt good to say his name in his mind, just as it sounded good to say it out loud.   
But when he said 'Namjoon' his owner pulled roughly at his collar.  
"Jin stop behaving like an idiot."  
But Jin wasn't doing anything, why was he pulling him so harshly? He just said his name. But when Jin tried to explain his owner pulled again and he winced in pain and stepped a few steps backwards.  
"Maybe we can meet again without our dogs," was what the other human said and that was when Jins heart shattered.  
He wanted to see him again but how could he prove it. Namjoon didn't seem to care though. The tall dog just moved around him and placed his nose behind his tale sniffing intensely. Jin couldn't pretend that he didn't like the feeling. The tall dog came back to the front and they stared at each other for a few second until Jin realized that he was challenging him. So he quickly bowed his head. He saw Namjoons paws in front of him when the other dog came towards him and then he was gently nibbling at Jins ear. Jin hummed back in his throat. He freed his ear and licked across Namjoons temples.   
"Maybe they just have to warm up to each other. How about we go some other time to the park to… Uhm like… ya know we could date and our dogs could warm up… just if you want to."  
Jin turned to his owner, Yoongi. The boy never stuttered. He was 14 and Jin lived at least three years with the boy and he never stuttered even once so Jin was kind of curious what was going on. In addition to the stuttering Jin's owner was flushed bright pink. What was happening?

"Yeah I would like to. You are Yoongi, aren't you?"  
"Yeah and you are Hoseok?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I guess we'll see each other again?" Yoongi sounded way to hopeful for, well… for Yoongi.  
"Yeah… we have to go now. Just… just come over some day, okay? If your dog has no problems with others, I mean. Because we have three little pups that like to jump across noses and on tails and they are really lovable but you know just…"  
"Yes," Yoongi cut in.  
"Yes I understand! I- I will come. See you!"

When Yoongi pulled at leash Jin whined. He didn't want to go away but he knew he had to because first of all Yoongi wanted to go and second he had to poop.  
Fuck it.  
He met gazes with Namjoon but then they were pulled in different paths.

The next day after Yoongi came home from what he called 'school'. They immediately went over to Hoseoks'.  
Jin didn't really know what 'school' was. He just knew that Yoongi would wake up early to take him out for an hour and after that he would leave for what seemed forever every day but he always came back to take him out again. After that they would just chill or play and Jin loved it. But this time after school they went over to Hoseoks' and just when he opened the door three adorable pups ran out and jumped against Jins chest. The dog groaned in a bit of pain but laughed when they threw him onto his back and made him play with their little faces. One of them was just super adorable. Black hair standing in all directions from his little body, stumbling over his hair like he didn't know how to use his feet right yet. He yawned two times. Jin was on his feet immediately. He bit the neck of the pups fur and caried him inside, hyper aware of the two other pups running around him. 

"Hey slow down a little bit Jin! It's impolite to just go in," Yoongi said but Jin didn't care. He placed the little pup right there on the floor and curled around him. Jin heard his owner talking about how he never behaved like that but he just couldn't care because he just had to keep this little guy safe in his lap, nudging his face and fur softly, licking his closed eyes and his nose. The two other pups were obviously jealous. They whined about how he just cared for 'Jungkook' and how he only wanted 'Jungkook' and how he just kept licking and nudging 'Jungkook' and not them. And after the sixth time Jin heard the name 'Jungkook', he realized that it was the black pups name. The little guy was safe asleep by now, so Jin turned and pulled the other two to him. 

The one with the orange hair didn't want to come because he was huffy but Jin didn't let him go with that. He bit his neck and pulled him over. Then he found himself licking the little one behind the ears and all over the head even when he tried to escape. The one with brown and black fur was jumping all over him and happily barking when Namjoon came in. The two pups that were awake immediately fell silent.   
"Jimin, Taehyung what are you doing on him and what is Jungkook doing in his lap?"  
Taehyung hid behind Jins huge shoulders while Jimin ran against Namjoons broad chest when he tried to escape.  
"We..." he stumbled, "we just wanted to welcome our mother, Joonie."  
With that Jin saw the adorable, dorky, blonde dog again on the floor, paws over his nose.

They were happy.   
Yoongi was happy and Hoseok was happy and they kissed each other really often and Yoongi's parents (Jin's actual owners) complained about how often he spent time outside and how he grew to fast when they wanted to meet with Hoseok and Namjoon and the pups.  
Yoongi just laughed and promised that he would always be their little baby and then they went out. Jin met his Namjoon at the park again.   
His Namjoon.  
He liked thinking it. It sounded right just like his family sounded right.  
Because yes... he was kind of their mom and Namjoons wife and he loved it.

 

And since that he loved going out in the park.


End file.
